1. Description of the Related Art
Finding electronic files, web pages, or other data objects often involves the use of a search engine. Search engines are generally programs or systems that search available information on one or more data storage devices, servers, or networks to locate a file, web page or data object that matches search criteria. For example, web search engines often search data and/or web pages that are available through the internet. Web search engines generally provide a field where a user can input search criteria such as a keyword, phrase, or other criteria. In some situations logical operators, search forms, or other methods may be provided and/or processed to provide more control to the user. Often large amounts of data provide enormous amounts of results that can be difficult to view and look through by a user.
2. Brief Summary
A method for filtering web search results is disclosed. An apparatus and computer program product also perform the functions of the method. The method includes extracting metadata attributes and associated attribute values from web search results. The web search results may be results returned in response to a search request submitted by a user to a web search engine. The search request may include search criteria. The web search results may include entries organized into a results list with each entry including data extracted from a data object searched by the web search engine and meeting the search criteria. The metadata attributes and associated attribute values extracted from the data objects may correspond to the entries of the results list. The method includes presenting the extracted metadata attributes to a user for selection by the user and receiving input from the user indicating a selected metadata attribute. The method also includes presenting attribute values associated with the selected metadata attribute to the user for selection by the user and receiving input from the user indicating a selected attribute value. The method includes filtering the web search results based on the selected attribute value. Each entry in the filtered web search results may include the selected attribute value. The method also includes displaying a filtered results list to the user, the filtered results list including the filtered web search results.
An apparatus includes a plurality of modules to execute the steps of the above method. The apparatus may include an extraction module, a metadata attribute presentation module, a metadata attribute receiving module, an attribute value presentation module, an attribute value receiving module, a filter module, and a results display module.
The extraction module extracts metadata attributes and associated attribute values from web search results. The web search results may be results returned in response to a search request submitted by a user to a web search engine. The search request may include search criteria. The web search results may include entries organized into a results list with each entry including data extracted from a data object searched by the web search engine and meeting the search criteria. The metadata attributes and associated attribute values extracted from the data objects may correspond to the entries of the results list. The metadata attributes presentation module presents the extracted metadata attributes to a user for selection by the user and the metadata attributes receiving module receives input from the user indicating a selected metadata attribute. The attribute value presentation module presents attribute values associated with the selected metadata attribute to the user for selection by the user and the attribute value receiving module receives input from the user indicating a selected attribute value. The filter module filters the web search results based on the selected attribute value. Each entry in the filtered web search results may include the selected attribute value. The results display module displays a filtered results list to the user, the filtered results list including the filtered web search results.
A computer program product includes a computer readable storage medium having computer readable program code embodied therewith. The computer readable program code includes computer readable program code configured to perform the steps and functions of the above method and apparatus.